Family's Not Always Blood
by headofneuro17
Summary: A post-war one shot. I feel like there aren't enough Harry/Ron friendship fics so here ya go.


"Well, it's finally over," sighed Hermione, rubbing her eyes and leaning back against one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah.. It's over. Old Voldy is gone for good," joked Ron weakly.

"Too soon," mumbled Hermione, covering her eyes.

"I agree," came a voice from across the room. Harry began towards them, the portrait hole closing behind him.

"There you are, we wondered where you had gone," said Hermione, standing up quickly.

Harry stopped a few feet from her, surveying his best friend closely. She had multiple scars up her arms and legs, along with a deep gash across her cheek. Though she had cleaned herself up, the wounds looked as painful as ever. Emotion overcame Harry, and he reached out to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"God, I'm so glad you're okay," he mumbled into her shoulder, tears threatening to fall.

Surprised, Hermione hugged him back, his words causing her to cry once more.

"Oh Harry, we thought we lost you!" she cried, gripping him tighter.

Over her shoulder, Harry glanced at Ron. He was purposely not meeting Harry's eyes, instead staring straight into the fire. Breaking away from Hermione, Harry took a step towards Ron.

"You alright, mate?" he asked, instantly regretting the stupid question.

"Brilliant. I'm fantastic," replied Ron, coldly.

Sensing tension between the two, Hermione said quickly "I'm going to go check on Ginny, I think I heard her get up as I was walking down here," and darted up the stairs.

Harry slid to the floor, his back against the armchair closest to the fire.

"How are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that my brother is dead? I'm brilliant," Ron snarled.

"I'm sorry, Ron-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Even when you give yourself up to Voldemort, you somehow make it out alive. Noble Harry Potter, sacrificing himself for us all, yet here you are."

Harry was shocked at Ron's words. Though anger was threatening to take over, he forced himself to keep his temper.

"You know I never wanted anyone to die for me-" he started, but Ron cut him off once more.

"No, I'm sure you didn't. But famous Harry Potter is the hero again. Congratulations, I'm sure you'll make all the headlines for the next month," hissed Ron, standing up and stomping out of the room.

* * *

"Harry, you know he didn't mean any of that. He just lost Fred-"

"Yeah, I'm well-aware, thanks. Do you know where he is?" snapped Harry, impatient with Hermione making excuses for Ron.

"I think he's down by the Black Lake. He's been avoiding everyone all morning," she said quietly.

Turning on his heel, Harry made his way towards the entrance of the school, down the stairs, and onto the path leading to the lake. Sure enough, there was a red-haired figure sitting under the largest tree. Harry's anger began to ebb away, and was soon filled with guilt. Ron was right. He somehow always made it out alive, but Fred didn't. Nor did Lupin, or Tonks, or so many others that deserved long lives they would never get. Swallowing hard, Harry approached the tree.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, staring at his feet.

Ron shrugged, pulling grass out of the ground mindlessly.

"You were right," mumbled Harry. "It's my fault he's gone."

"No, it's not," muttered Ron. "It's no one's fault except for the bastard that killed him."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry-"

"Stop. I don't need an apology," said Ron, not meeting Harry's eyes. After a moment's silence, Ron spoke once more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you," he said, almost too calmly. Not knowing what to say, Harry merely shrugged.

"I guess I had to find someone to blame. Instead of accepting that he's.. gone," whispered Ron, his voice breaking.

"Ron, I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one blamed you for my brother dying. I'm the one who accused you of doing everything for fame. I'm the one who walked out on you when you needed me!" shouted Ron, clawing his hand through his hair.

"Ron, that's-"

"I almost lost you! You sacrificed yourself to Voldemort, and I sat here and.. and.. acted like I wasn't thrilled you were alive!"

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay! Do you know how hard it was watching you walk down the steps? Do you know how hard it was watching Hermione hug you and forcing myself to stay back so it wouldn't be harder for you to go? Do you have any idea what it was like thinking I would never see you again?"

"Yes I do because that's how I felt walking away from the two of you. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Harder than fighting dragons and basilisks and hell, even Voldemort himself."

Tears held back for so long escaped from Ron's eyes as he began speaking very quickly.

"Harry, I already lost one brother, I can't lose another. I know I've been a rubbish friend in the past, I know I left you and Hermione and I was an utter git for doing that. I've lost my temper with you too many times and I've always been a jealous prat, but I love you more than you realize. I didn't say any of this before you went to Voldemort, and I should have."

"Ron, how many times have you fought with Ginny?"

The question caught Ron completely off guard.

"What are you on about? Did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"How many times have you fought with Ginny?" repeated Harry.

"Loads, I don't know! More than I can count! What does that have to do with anything?"

"To prove to you that siblings fight. No matter how often we go at it, in the end you're always going to be my brother. I love you too, Ron."


End file.
